S & L
by maknae123
Summary: The Gods are cruel. They can not help the people who pray to them. That's why they send people like Lelouch vi Britannia down to the Earth to bring peace and clean up their mess. Suza/Lulu Yaoi


**I'm not gonna say anything other than this: I.. Love.. Yaoi. And that's a good thing. If I didn't, then I would hate this story I'm writing. Try to enjoy.**

**--**

_Why did you kill Euphie?_

The question rang through Lelouch's head again and again like an annoying bell. He had told Suzaku, "To ensure that the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan wouldn't cause the end of the Black Knights."

He came up with that when he used his sister's death for his own plan. In truth, he never wanted to kill her. He never planned to kill her. He never planned to use his geass. He never planned for her to start a massacre. But because of the conditions of his curse called geass, it went out of control at precisely the wrong moment.

_The Gods must be punishing me._

_The Gods love to torture people._

_To have them pray and hope, only to be crushed._

_The Gods are cruel._

Lelouch figured that the "Gods" are the reason for his suffering.

_But.._

He thought of something. Something everyone believed in.

_The Gods want people to believe._

_They want people to hope and pray._

_Maybe they don't want to be cruel._

_Maybe they need help._

_A messenger._

_A martyr._

_A prophet._

_Someone who can carry their message and change the world for them._

Lelouch stood up. He had destroyed his father. His mother. But most importantly, the Gods had chosen him to do their bidding. He would be the one to answer those prayers and hopes, even if he got crushed in the process.

--

Suzaku Kururugi sat on a rather large chair, staring at the uniform in front of him.

"_You know that the horrible things that have happened must be resolved. My father is dead, and I shall be the emperor of Britannia. It only makes sense for my best friend to be by my side." _Lelouch had told him. _"Think about it Suzaku, but remember, whether or not you join, your world will be changed forever."_

Lelouch had this uniform delivered to him (anonymously, of course), with a letter pleading Suzaku to become the Knight of Zero.

Should he accept? Lelouch was going to shock the world in one day that he was no longer Lelouch Lamperouge, but now Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

Should he accept? Lelouch killed his love, Euphemia, after forcing her to commit genocide for his own gain.

Should he accept? Lelouch.. Was his best friend. And even though he loved Euphemia, he had fallen in love with Lelouch long before he even met the pink haired princess, back when he thought that love was just a gross thing that only adults liked.

He looked at the cell phone in his hand.

_Lelouch.._

He answered, and before his love could utter a single word he mumbled, "I'll join you," and hung up.

--

Suzaku trembled, standing in the middle of his bedroom, from fear, anger, and sadness.

"How could he ask me to..?" He choked as he tried to speak his last words.

Laying on the floor was an angrily tossed costume, no, more like, a very disgusting uniform. The one meant for a killer. Next to it laid a cape, an expensive looking cape, perhaps to hide that awful uniform. A little ways away was a mask, a mask that melded the entire uniform together, hiding identities and murderers. It was Zero's uniform.

The mask lay on broken glass when Suzaku threw it across the room in anger, hitting a lamp and shattering it completely. The mask, however, remained unharmed. This angered the young soldier even more.

Just a few minutes (or possibly hours, he wasn't paying any attention to time) earlier, Lelouch, the emperor of Britannia, had told Suzaku his plan, his Zero Requiem. The plan where he had to act like the horrible world was filled with peace, and where Suzaku had to kill his best friend, His Majesty, Lelouch.

"THAT BASTARD!" Suzaku yelled, stomping over to the mask and throwing it again, hitting a vase this time, shattering more glass.

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS?! HOW CAN HE NOT CONSIDER MY FEELINGS?!"

He picked up the horrid uniform and tore it, the zipper ripping from it's place.

"Oh my.. I'm going to have to fix that, aren't I?" Suzaku heard from behind him.

He turned to see Lelouch leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Lelouch.." Suzaku mumbled coldly. Lelouch smirked.

"And good evening to you too, Suzaku." He replied as he walked into his knight's room. "My, you've made quite a mess." He mumbled, avoiding all the broken glass on the floor.

"Lelouch.. How.. You've asked me to kill you.. In four days.. How can you act so calmly?!" Suzaku demanded, grabbing the young emperor by the shoulders and shaking him as if he were to be having a nightmare.

Lelouch never made eye contact. "Because if I start to act otherwise.. People may get suspicious.. More importantly, if I don't act like nothing was going to happen.. Then I might just crack.."

Suzaku stepped back slightly, hands still on his friend. "Crack? Crack!? You've already cracked Lelouch!"

"But if I crack any more then-"

"What will a few more cracks do to you?! Add a little more insanity to that fucking head of yours!?"

Lelouch stared at the ground the entire time Suzaku scolded him, knowing he was right.

"Is this what you meant?! When you said my world would be changed forever?! Have you been planning this from the beginning?!" Suzaku yelled. He stopped when he felt something drip on his toe. He looked down to see a small drop of water. His eyes went wide.

He grabbed Lelouch's chin and jerked his head up, just to feel another stab in his heart. Tears dripped down Lelouch's face like a sprinkle of raindrops. Lelouch met Suzaku's eyes for the first time. The amethyst hues were filled with fear and despair.

Suzaku couldn't take it anymore. He loved the boy in front of him, the boy that would die in a few days time, and now seemed like the perfect time to show him that.

Lelouch didn't react when Suzaku pressed his tan lips to his pale ones. The kiss was brief, slightly sweet. Suzaku pulled back and looked at the expressionless boy.

He felt another surge of hate go through him. He grabbed Lelouch's thin wrists. This earned a gasp and wide eyes to ensue from Lelouch, he was the emperor after all.

Suzaku kissed him again, and, finally, Lelouch kissed back. The two tried to gain power in this battle of the mouths, but of course Suzaku won.

"Lelouch.." He whispered as they gasped for breath. "You always seem to leave pain and suffering in your wake.. It's time you got some punishment."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes Suzaku.. Tonight, you shall be my emperor."

Suzaku smirked and pushed his soon to be lover onto his bed. He stripped Lelouch of his remaining clothes and smiled when he saw his fully erected member (which caused his own to throb).

Suzaku grabbed the erect length, earning a gasp from the emperor. He smirked and licked the head, smiling more at the moan he earned.

He stood up and discarded his clothing, climbing over Lelouch. He wanted to hurt him, to claim him as his own.. He saw something in his peripheral vision, something sharp. He looked to see the broken glass of the lamp on the ground. He smiled and grabbed a large piece.

He then proceeded to flip Lelouch onto his stomach and pressed the sharp point to his back. Lelouch cried out as the glass broke his skin, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

Suzaku carved a small, shallow, 'S' into Lelouch's back, deep enough to bleed and scar. Suzaku smiled at his small artwork and licked the blood away, causing pained and pleasured moans to come from his victim.

He flipped Lelouch back over and nipped his hard nipple. "Now.." He breathed down his stomach, "Even when your dead.. I'll always know that you're mine."

Lelouch nodded, the pain starting to subside. He moaned when Suzaku grabbed his cock again, biting his lip as he stroked him.

He whimpered when he felt the warm hand leave him, but gasped when he felt something hard against his ass. He opened his eyes to see Suzaku looking down at him with somewhat concerned eyes. He nodded.

"Aah!"

"Aah.."

The same moan, yet completely different. Lelouch's was of pain, unbearable pain. Suzaku's was of pleasure, unexplainable pleasure.

They stayed like that for a while. Despite being angry at Lelouch, Suzaku at least wanted him to be a little comfortable.

After a movement of Lelouch's hips, Suzaku started to move, thrusting deeper with each movement of his hips, sweat sticking to his head and hair. This went on until..

"Aah!!"

..He found it. Lelouch's sweet spot. He rammed into that spot again and again, hearing Lelouch moan again and again.

"Ah.. S..Suzaku.. I.. I lo- Ah!"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's member (again), and starting stroking it in time with his thrusts until,

"Ah! Nng, S- SUZAKU!"

Suzaku gritted his teeth as Lelouch tensed, and eventually filled him with his Japanese seed.

"L..Lelouch!"

Suzaku collapsed onto Lelouch, both panting from the aftermath of their love making and orgasms.

Suzaku eventually rolled off of Lelouch.

"Suzaku.. I.. I'm sorry.. For putting you through this.. For making you.." Lelouch gasped.

"Don't." Suzaku interrupted. "Don't talk about that.. Just enjoy our time together."

Lelouch was silent before nodding his head and laying his head on his knight's shoulder.

--

The next few days were torturous and went by too fast. Every night Suzaku slept with Lelouch (only in the much more extravagant room of the emperor's), and everyday they laughed, talked, ate, and walked together.

Then, the day came. The day when the knight would have to put on a mask and kill his emperor, his lover. Tears ran down both faces, all unseen, even by the shocked prisoners.

"Lelouch.." Suzaku moaned in anguish.

"I love you, Suzaku." Lelouch whispered before the sword was drawn from his stomach and he fell down to his sister…

Dead.

--

During the commotion, Suzaku was able to sneak away, going to his room, throwing the mask off again and sobbing to himself. Then, he noticed something.

He walked over to his bed, more tears entering his eyes as another jab went through his heart.

There, on the messy bed sheets, was a sloppy, bloody 'S'.

Suzaku unzipped his murderous, bloody uniform and picked up the same piece of glass he used to cut Lelouch and pressed it to his shoulder. He flinched as he started to carve an 'L' into his arm, biting his lip.

When he was done, he lied down next to the 'S' and stayed there for a minute. When he got up, there was a bloody 'L' next to it. The difference, however, was that the 'L' was deeper, not as faded, over-powering the lighter 'S', just like Lelouch would always over-power his Knight of Zero.

_The Gods are cruel._

_They send someone every now and then to clean up the mess they've made._

_And even though that person (messenger, martyr, prophet) brings peace to the world, that never lasts._

_The Gods never cared about the people who helped the martyr._

_The Gods.. Are so cruel.. Just as their prophet, Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero, Emperor), had once been._

_S __**L**_

**--**

**My first Yaoi. Hope it wasn't too terrible.**


End file.
